One of the main accessories people take with them to the beach is a beach umbrella for providing shade, which normally includes a one or two-piece pole or stand having a pointed end. Many beachgoers consider a shaded area necessary when vacationing or visiting a beach area.
One problem with known beach umbrellas and breach umbrella stands is that it is difficult to insert the stand in the sand. With the known beach umbrella stands having a point or spike at the bottom, the stand must be pressed or wound into the sand, usually in a circular motion. This not only requires a great deal of user strength, but also generally creates a hole that must be back filled with sand once the stand is driven to the desired depth. This arrangement generally creates for a non-stable support, and the stand can easily be tipped or pulled out of the sand when the wind blows on the umbrella.
Other known solutions involve hand cranks turning an auger or drill-bit type of spike provided at the bottom of the stand into the sand. Such arrangements also require a great deal of hand strength, and cannot be used by, for example, senior adults or persons with weakened hand strength.
Thus, there is the need for an umbrella stand that can easily be secured in the sand by a person wishing to set up and/or use a beach umbrella attached to the stand.